


My actions haunt me

by greatgreenpumpkin



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgreenpumpkin/pseuds/greatgreenpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon drabble on his very last moment with Raina at quantico and the his witnessing of the bank. Spoilers for quantico 1 x 11. For my fellow Quantico/Ashmin peoples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My actions haunt me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



As I stood there in the hallway, looking into the room where I could see her sitting on the bed, something shifted inside of me. Time slowed down. I didn’t think that was the last time that I would see her. What could I say. What more could I say. 

The day had been one where I was emotionally wrought. Emotionally spent from being stripped bare before everyone, my past antics revealed ever so painfully. I was for the first time I was vulnerable. Vulnerable like those I would prey upon.

She was the only one who stopped her sister from pushing evermore, driving it out of me. I wanted to both run away from myself, the situation, but also put it all out there for judgement, jury and verdict.

Now, as she spotted me, beautiful as ever, a small window in my heart, cracked open with a sense of hope that maybe she might come to me. But just as quickly as it opened, it ever so quickly slammed shut, glass pieces shattering to the void when the door closed in my face.

Flashing forward to this point in time standing on the streets of New York, where not moments earlier, the trigger was released, by tired hands of mine, on Parrish’s say so, my gut is churning. My heart is in flux, the beats erratic, a strange hummingbird rhythm ringing in my ears. I think I want to throw up. The bank across the street, our base is the last thing I expected to see looking like the aftermath of an earthquake. Half the front entrance blown away, flames towering the ceilings and paper like morbid confetti spilling all over the place, celebrating the worse mistake I pray I never made.

But the worst part of all, was that she might have been in there.  
That she might be dead. My hands were sweating and I couldn't breath. The air was thin, and I was starting to feel dizzy.  
That I may never have had the chance to tell her how I felt. That I didn't apologise.  
That I took her own sweet life by my own deadly hands.  
Worst part of it all.

Please no, by the God we both believe in.  
Please let her be safe.


End file.
